The Lost and Found for Mafioso
by WindmillQuill
Summary: Set three years later, during father's day. For father's day! When a misunderstanding occurs and Tsuna's sexuality is questioned, Gokudera meets his dad again. Do the fathers prevail or have their sons been lost for too long? If you are really sensitive to things, do not read this. Thank you.


Hello again!

NOTE: I do not mean any offense toward homosexuals. So don't get mad, please?

Quill here, you lot make me so guilty for not updating Infante Del Cielo. Just joking, I'm really touched by all the reviews and private messeji you send me. But it is not an AU, and I am caught on a hinge by the author's constant plot twists, so I may have to change the ending and plot here and there. I should be updating that soon.

On another note, Happy Father's Day! I'll not be here on Sunday (the actual date) so I had to rush it out today and send it tonight before I board a plane tomorrow morning.

As you guys know it is the third sunday of June and though I only celebrate mother's day, I hope you'll all have great family time.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a warm evening on father's day, and the sky, still baked a glorious amber, bore witness to slick black shoes clacking against the floor as a middle-aged man, flanked by two others, stormed towards the Vongola headquarters.

His last name was Gokudera, and he was here to avenge his daughter. Bianchi was a sweet girl, not much of a cook, but was obsessively in love. Or so he thought, until this morning. His daughter had come back to Italy after a few years of staying in Japan with her boyfriend, and wanted to cook a father's day lunch for him. After the plates had been swapped secretly for something more neutral in the pH range, she told him over lunch that the hit-man she was dating had left her for the Vongola Decimo, of course he jumped to the conclusion most fathers would.

That Reborn was cheating on his precious daughter, and was secretly gay.

The very thought made his blood boil. After she had sacrificed so much, spent so much time on this relationship, the man let her down. And although she accepted it so coolly, he wasn't just going to let the matter rest like that.

Oh no, he was going to let the third party know that he had ruined his daughter's happiness.

The receptionist (yes, there was one) smiled up at him. "Yes how can I help you?" she asked in smooth Italian.

"I need to speak to the Decimo."

"You'd have to fill in this form so we know what family you're from. Do you have an appointment?"

The man impatiently whipped a pen out from his breast pocket, filled it up and passed it over. "No, I didn't arrange one."

"Then you'll have to come back some other time, Decimo's slightly busy at the moment. Oh, wait." Her drawl came to a pause as she saw his last name on the form next to the name of his famiglia. "I'm sorry, please go on ahead to the lift, there will be guards to take you to Decimo's room."

* * *

When the doors to the room opened, he was surprised by the sight of a young, brown-haired man (boy seemed a more appropriate term) sticking his tongue out slightly in concentration as he pored over a document so completely covered in text the paper looked like a fringe of white around a black rectangle.

"Ah," he said, looking up, and the elderly Gokudera broke out of his trance. Perhaps the adolescent Decimo had his charms, but there was no reason to wreck a long-standing relationship.

He smiled nervously. "I don't believe we've met. You are?"

He introduced himself as the boss of the _ famiglia. The Decimo's look clouded in a form of recognition.

"To what do I owe this visit, Signor _?"

Signor _ sighed deeply, and other man's look grew concerned. "Look, Decimo, this is private matters I'm discussing with you today." His two bodyguards he had left outside, but he was really uncomfortable discussing about this.

"I'm sure you're a nice person, but I didn't think you needed to break up my daughter's relationship."

As it seemed, the Decimo was just as uncomfortable. "…I'm sorry?" He said, smile thinning and eyes confused.

"I'm not in a relationship now, you must have mixed me with the wrong person."

Signor _ eyes hardened as the don denied the charges. "I am certainly not mistaken. You are the Vongola Decimo, correct? I have nothing against homosexuals, but you have recently hooked up with the famous hit-man Reborn, who is already attached, and that is unacceptable."

There was a long pause, and a strained, awkward choke. "Reborn's love life is none of my business, but I assure you I am straight."

Irritated by the Vongola's skirting of the issue, Signor _ took long, brisk strides until he was right in front of the Decimo's desk, and the boy swallowed.

"Then I hope you'll clear things with Signor Reborn?" he asked, voice just below a demand.

Tsuna's mind whirled. The man had done nothing wrong, nothing violent, so it didn't seem right to ask the guards to drag him out of the room. Perhaps he should summon Reborn and the guardians. He'll clear up the matter. With that thought, Tsuna's hand snaked toward a button under his table.

Within moments, seven figures burst through the door, startling the elderly man.

"What's the matter, Tenth?" called Gokudera, eyes raking the room and landing on the apparent threat, the lone man standing inappropriately close to the Tenth's desk.

"Where's Reborn?" Was all Tsuna said.

"The kid's on a mission in France right now." Yamamoto answered.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Tsuna palmed his face slightly.

"Bossu?" Chrome asked, staring pointedly at the elderly man.

"Uh…, well, this man seems to think I'm in a gay relationship with Reborn."

Signor _ felt the hostility spike in the room.

"If that is all, I am leaving." Hibari announced, and vanished down the hallway.

"How dare you slander the Tenth as being homosexual, you bigot! Give me the word to blow him up, Tenth!" A boy taller than the Decimo, with short silver hair and piercing green eyes glared at him.

"…Hayato?" A name fell through the middle-aged man's lips.

A look of recognition flittered through Gokudera Hayato's features as he flinched.

"Father." Was the tense word murmured.

Tsuna, remembering the talk he'd had with Reborn about Gokudera's heritage, beckoned for the guardians to leave with him. The two needed to talk.

* * *

"Why are you here?" The two uttered in unison.

Hayato was the first one to speak. "I'm in the ranks of the Vongola now, and have been for a long time. That's all you need to know." He was cold, distant. Signor Gokudera didn't blame him.

What he didn't like however, was that the position of the next head of his famiglia was currently going to his younger brother-in-law, since Bianchi abandoned the title in pursuit of love.

He walked forward and clasped Hayato's hand, feeling a few smooth black-coated silver bands. "Come back, Hayato. The famiglia needs you. You'll be the boss!"

Hayato wrenched his hand free from his grasp. "I don't need the famiglia. This is where I'll serve the Tenth forever. It's not about mamma, if that's what you think." A pang of hurt stabbed Signor Gokudera.

There was a stick between Hayato's lips. "You smoke?"

His son held it between two fingers like a cigarette. "No, it's my dynamite igniter. I gave up the habit years ago."

"So you won't change your mind? I haven't seen you in years."

Hayato turned away. "And neither have I. But I've decided that I don't need to." He walked towards the door. "Lydia (receptionist) will be here to collect you in a few minutes if you're still not gone." Hope arose in Signor Gokudera as his son turned around before he opened the door.

"Oh, and Tenth is straight. Stop heckling him about it, Reborn-san told Bianchi that the duration of his mission as the Tenth's aide is indefinite and she should find someone else. Farewell."

With that, Hayato was gone.

* * *

Affter dismissing his men so he could take a smoke, Signor Gokudera strolled into the Vongola back-gardens.

"Sawada Iemitsu?" He recognized the head of CEDEF. The blonde-haired man looked up and eyed him with a wary look. "Yes?"

"No, just confirming. May I sit here?" He gestured at the edge of the fountain beside Iemitsu. "Sure."

The sky was the colour of the burning end of his cigarette.

"Tsuna had business with you?" Iemitsu suddenly asked.

"Who?"

"Ah, you know, Vongola Decimo, my son."

He had the dignity to look surprised, sitting next to the man whose son he had accused of being gay just minutes ago.

"Oh, here to celebrate father's day with him?" He felt saddened as he remembered Hayato's rejection. Iemitsu raised a brow, and the suspicious look was back, but he answered nevertheless.

"No, more to discuss business, but I wish it were the case." The man sighed wistfully. "Have you got a kid?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know what Hayato's rank in the Vongola is."

"You're his father? Then we're practically brothers."Iemitsu grinned. "Hayato is Tsuna's right-hand man. He'll practically run the building once he's ready."

He nudged Signor Gokudera in the shoulder. "You must be proud of him."

"He's not proud of me."

"Ah.. well, it's a bummer, but so is my Tsuna."

He wouldn't pry further. "The boys are all grown up now, they'll do fine without us." His voice was crackly from beer. "Come to think of it, all of Tsuna's guardians aren't close to their dads."

"Decimo swallowed all of them?" And he immediately regretted his words.

Iemitsu just let out a loud laugh. "Nope, I forced my son into the role. Had a hand in recruiting his guardians, too."

Just then, Tsuyoshi strolled by. "Hey, Yamamoto-san!" Iemitsu waved, hand clutching a can of beer.

"Oh, if it isn't Sawada's dad!"

"What brings you here?"

Yamamoto-san burst into a large, pleased grin. "Takeshi invited me. He said he's taking me to his fish farm to harvest Ikura together! Oh, look at the time. See you again soon!"

As soon as the man was out of sight, the two slumped.

"Oh, who are we kidding, we're both failures!"

* * *

お-ま-け

Tsuna decided to take a breath of fresh air after a day's worth of work. Walking up to the fountain, he saw someone splayed on the edge, arm wobbling towards the water.

"Dad!" Tsuna realized who it was. "Urk…Tsuna…" He mumbled. Tsuna sighed. Geez, he knew his dad was retiring soon but well… at least he was calling him instead of his mom for once. His father had no doubt been drinking…and Tsuna couldn't leave him like this. What if he fell into the fountain and drowned? Rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and placing his jacket around his father, Tsuna heaved Iemitsu onto his back.

"Tsuna…" he garbled, drooling on his son's shoulder.

"Yes, yes." Tsuna sighed resignedly, walking back to the mansion slowly.

-Meanwhile-

A man nestled in his sheets stirred to stare down the barrel of a gun, the wielder's eyes glinting dangerously.

"So, you had the nerve to insinuate that I am gay?"


End file.
